1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device and an organic compound for use in such an organic electroluminescent device and particularly to an organic electroluminescent device having a blue light-emitting layer and an organic compound which can be used as a blue light-emitting material for an organic electroluminescent device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescent devices are a light-emitting device in which holes injected from a hole-injecting electrode and electrons injected from an electron-injecting electrode are recombined at an interface between a light-emitting layer and a carrier-transporting layer or recombined in a light-emitting layer to produce light emission. Such organic electroluminescent devices can be driven by relatively low voltage as compared with inorganic electroluminescent devices, and thus their application to flat panel displays particularly has received attention in recent years.
Luminescent materials can be selected so as to form an organic electroluminescent device capable of emitting light of the desired color. Thus, organic electroluminescent devices are expected to be a multicolor or full-color display device.
Organic electroluminescent devices have been required to have high brightness, high luminous efficiency, and high reliability. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-164362 discloses an organic electroluminescent device comprising a red light-emitting layer or a green light-emitting layer and a carrier-transporting layer, wherein the carrier-transporting layer and/or the light-emitting layer is doped with a dopant for transporting carriers or for transferring excitation energy so that emission properties and lifetime can be improved.
However, such improvements are not specifically investigated for organic electroluminescent devices having a blue light-emitting layer. Thus, there has been a demand for an organic electroluminescent device with a blue light-emitting layer, which can have improved luminous efficiency and improved reliability.